


Over

by hachyu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, i cant believe it, i was in the right mind when i wrote this, i was not drunk, i was not high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachyu/pseuds/hachyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pure oipepe angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over

**Author's Note:**

> do u ever look back at your life choices and wonder why

 

“Honey I'm home,” Pepe says, as it put down the suit case, taking off the red tie off it's blue suit, and take off it's shoes.

 

No reply.

 

“Honey?” Pepe croaks, and this time it worries, because Oikawa would always be here to greet it and kiss it's cheek but he's not. A lump grows in Pepe's throat, and it eats a nearby fly to quell its nerves. “Where are-” Pepe gets cut off my a sob, in the direction of the living room, and it instantly jumps towards there, because Pepe is a frog.

 

The jump doesn't go unnoticed however, and Oikawa stands up from his chair, cheeks stained with tears. Now that Pepe is near the living room it could hear the [music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YxaaGgTQYM)drifting from the CD player. “Oh Pepe... I, I didn't hear you - I didn't hear you come in,” Oikawa gulps, wiping his tears pouring from his eyes.

 

“Oikawa? What's wrong??” Pepe jumps closer to Oikawa, and Oikawa reels away from the frog.

 

“I'm sorry,.... I'm sorry, Pepe, I just,” Oikawa sobs, shaking his head and pulling away from Pepe as Pepe tries to hold his hands. “I just can't take it anymore!” he shouts, and holds his head in his hands.

 

“Can't take what?” Pepe is almost close to [crying](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/599332554110439425/HxONLeLg.jpg) , and doesn't move, confused of what to actually do.

 

“Can't take your memes!” Oikawa finally says. “I can't take your-your [spaghetti](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SW-BU6keEUw), your [blbllblbl hahahaha ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWmfNeLs7fA), your surprise bitch, your love live references. Your 420 blaze it and the random horns around the house! I just- can't take it anymore! I can't take your memes anymore! I can't take your job anymore, Pepe! I've had enough!” Oikawa sobs.

 

“Oikawa-”

 

“And the feels guy, Pepe, the Feels guy – what's up with him? Are you even faithful to me anymore????” Oikawa sobs, and his throat looks like it's sore, like he's been crying too much than he could.

 

“Oikawa, I just.. Im sorry,”

 

“Don't apologize, Pepe,” Oikawa coldly says, and run past him to their bedroom, and Pepe could do nothing else but follow him.

 

“Oikawa please don't leave,” Pepe mutters, tears spilling out steadily, running over his scaly cheeks and red lips.

 

“It's 2 l8,” Oikawa sighs and with one last glare, it is the last time Pepe ever saw Oikawa ever again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_1qXQRpF08E 
> 
> lyk iv u cwry everi tiym


End file.
